


Mass Effect: Aftermath

by Slayer_Arakhiin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, F/F, F/M, Indoctrination Theory, M/M, Mass Effect 3, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_Arakhiin/pseuds/Slayer_Arakhiin
Summary: This is a reader insert based on the Mass Effect trilogy. On this series, it will only look at the Destroy ending at which Shepard lives, Mordin died, Ashley/Kaidan lived through Mass Effect 3, you romanced a character and other. Aftermath also is in support of the Indoctrination Theory.The story will change in perspectives and style: first person, second person, script, etc.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give constructive criticism, questions, etc.

**Chapter 1: The Legend’s Awakening**

****  
GIF originally posted by[cosmosondrugs](http://cosmosondrugs.tumblr.com/post/158619350413)

“Hey! Over here!” several footsteps rush towards the voice which is close to Shepard’s paralysed body. A man that looks to be a simple builder checks the Spectre’s pulse on their neck “get a doctor” he ushers one person in the crowd and two other he tells them to grab a stretcher. The man mutters something inaudible to Shepard as they begin to feel themselves slip away into the abyss.

When Shepard opens their eyes again they felt a slight relief from their body, the ruins of war had been replaced by a small compact room with various medical equipment, an annoying beeping sound is synchronised with the Commander’s heart rate. Shepard, with their limbs still paralyse, manages a groan in the hopes to grab the attention of a non-synthetic life-form. A hand has set itself softly on Shepard’s cheek, with a quick glance they see none other than their lover, staring sweetly down at them:

 * _Choose the character you romanced in Mass Effect 3*_

* * *

 

**Liara T’Soni:** “I got you Shepard, I got you” Liara assures you, her voice strong and soothing because at that moment she knows that she needs to be strong for you and every single species out there that are currently struggling to regain their normal lives. Her work as the Shadow Broker has been held off since the last thing this galaxy need is blackmail and distrust in the time of depression. Liara had settled in Earth since the Normandy managed to depart from the tropical planet, she hoped to get information on Shepard’s location with the feeling in her gut telling her that you are alive…and she is right. Her blue crystal eyes scans your face while her right hand caresses you, she is still unable to comprehend that maybe this is another dream and that soon she will wake up with that dreadful feeling of hopelessness thinking that maybe it was just a feeling in her gut and nothing more, she couldn’t bear lose you again, she already made a mistake of pushing you away which may or may not had led you to stray from her. She clears her mind and focuses on what’s in front of her daring not to blink, her mind tracing every scar, hair and curves of your face, this brings her a feeling of peace. She places a loving kiss on your forehead and whispering to herself “Thank the Goddess” then droplets of her tears slides down her beautiful face and onto her lap.

**Garrus Vakarian:** “Shepard…” Garrus softly places his left gloved hand around your arm just below your elbow, his crystal aqua eyes darts around your face trying to observe what is causing you distress but due to his science inadequacy all he could do is comfort your groaning, wounded and burnt form through gentle strokes and hush whispers. After the Normandy SR-2 got up and running again, the crew immediately returns to Earth to see the aftermath of the war and to help with the rebuilding. Some of Shepard’s crew returned to their homeworld where they are needed and some stuck around hoping to find answers, was it really over? What happened at the Citadel? Those at the latter includes Shepard’s old friend Garrus Vakarian and every other earth-born crew members. Sure, he could’ve gone to the refugee camp where Solana and his father located, but he knows they don’t need him and the feeling in his gut that was telling him that Shepard lives makes him anxious…And then came the report that a bunch of builders found a woman’s body, wearing an N7 tag, Garrus wasted no time to get to the location and hell...words cannot express the relief that the Turian felt at that moment, feeling the weight of the world lift from his shoulders or that he feels as if his life re-awakens was an understatement. The room is eerily silent if you ignore the beeping life support system, though this does not bother the Archangel, he sits there recalling all the promises he made to Shepard and he recalls the dream of spending the rest of his life with his old friend, he smiles as he pictures himself and Shepard all well and happy surrounded by little krogans as they visit Wrex and Eve (or growing old if Wrex and/or Eve did not survive). There is so much to look forward to.

**Kaidan Alenko:** "You're going to be ok!" the second human spectre assures the hero, their voice nearly cracking as they choke back a sob, completely relieve that the love of their life is safe and sound. Kaidan lowers his head so that his forehead is against yours, his skin warm whereas yours is cold but not deathly cold, you are still very much alive but Kaidan is as stumped as the others on how you survive the blast since you were literally at the source of the explosion. There is no need for a Spectre, there is no need for a Shadow Broker, there is no need for conflict so Kaidan’s status is put on hold and due to the Reaper destruction all hands are needed to rebuild may it be Thessia, Earth, Palaven or other colonies. Kaidan was stationed at Palaven but just before his departure for the planet he heard the news of the founding of Shepard’s body, thankfully alive, Kaidan rushes to the site and identified himself as one of your companions allowing him to join your transport to a better medical centre. Kaidan already made the mistake of pushing you away in Horizon, for not believing in you, and the result of this is you pulling away from him. Now he wants to be there for you, he’s going to erase the nightmares, love every scar, understand every choice even if he disagrees, he’s going to treasure every moment and make up for hurting you. “It’s over Shepard” he whispers—more to himself than you, he then closes his eyes his head still leaning against yours.

**Ashley Williams:** Ashley catches Shepard’s slight movement on her peripheral vision, she excuses herself from the human doctor and takes her spot next to her lover. “Shh…” she coo lovingly stroking your cold paralyzed hand. Her brown eyes reassures your own, the war had taken its toll on you and the second-human-spectre can see it, your pupils dilated and your eyes tremble as it tries to grasp the reality before it. “It’s over” Ashley whispers more words of comfort. There is no need for a Spectre, there is no need for a Shadow Broker, there is no need for conflict so William’s status is put on hold and due to the Reaper destruction all hands are needed to rebuild may it be Thessia, Earth, Palaven or other colonies. Ashley was stationed at Thessia but just before his departure for the planet she heard the news of the founding of Shepard’s body, thankfully alive, she rushes to the site and identified herself as one of your companions allowing her to join your transport to a better medical centre. Staring at your frail body, Ashley knew that the coming times should be of peace for you and for this relationship to survive, she needs to be strong for you.

**Tali’Zorah:** At Rannoch, Tali’Zorah has taken her spot as ambassador and had used its perks to rebuild her home-planet. Species from all over the galaxy had offered to help in return for the engineering skills of the Quarian be lent to them. Shepard has not left her mind through it all, so she had sent most of her skilled and loyal engineers to Earth in the hopes of uncovering Shepard’s fate and when news arrived of finding Shepard’s body she was the first to know in all of the Normandy’s crew, even before Liara. Unable to leave her post and travel to Shepard, Tali has relieved a couple of her agents on Earth and travel with her lover to ensure you safe arrival, not that anyone would dare sabotage a shuttle carrying the galaxy’s hero, but one can’t be too careful. There are rumours that there is still Cerberus operating and a religious group who believes that the demise of the galaxy is the way that it was supposed to end, worse of all none of them are indoctrinated. Tali  hopes to reunite with you at the medical centre.

**Steve Cortez:** With both his hand clasp around each other he mutters something prayerful about you. “Please, please let him be ok…” his ragged breathing is loud and it looks as though he is about to cry, but who can blame him, his first love had died warning him about the collectors and he couldn’t do anything about it. Then now Shepard, who was ready to sacrifice himself for the sake of every living organism out there and for Steve to have a chance to live and grow old…and all Steve could do is deliver his lover to his death. With a groan from your writhing body, Steve immediately but carefull places his left hand under your head, his thumb stroking the top of your head and his right hand placed firmly on your chest, it’s not painful at all rather it’s almost comforting having his arms around you “everything’s going to be ok Commander, just hold on” he says choking back a sob, he catches your eyes staring at him and at that moment he understands what you had been telling him from the moment you met, that he needs to be strong and face every battle with no regrets. Steve was stationed at Earth once the Normandy had returned home, he was instructed to take leave but with much persuasion he got assigned to transport food and goods, and when the news of Shepard reached him he asked the commanding officer to be with him.

**Miranda Lawson:** Priority: Earth shook the ex-Cerberus agent, she knew there was no way that Shepard was going to make it out alive so it was strange to her, after the massive red explosion engulfed the whole galaxy, that a feeling of hope that of all the odds you are still out there waiting to reunite with your lover. Miranda dyed her ebony hair to sunlight blonde and had trimmed it so that the edges of her beloved hair lightly kisses her shoulder, this way she is able to be reborn and walk amongst the people without getting identified as a Cerberus agent. Miranda played a big part getting you dug up from the debris of Citadel and Earth rubble, the specialist used her intelligence and charm to rise to the high ranks of central intelligence and used her resources to spread the builders enough to cover the whole area in London that was exposed to the Citadel’s destruction and organised the shuttle to deliver Shepard to the medical bay. Miranda doesn’t join you until the shuttle arrives at the Space Medical bay.

**Jack:** Jack has taken shelter in a refugee camp along with her students, she can’t do anything but hope that Shepard lives because for everything that that motherfucker made her feel, he better not just ditch her. Jack is leaning against alloy crates thinking to herself, _fuck the war, fuck the Reapers, fuck Cerberus, fuck waiting, fuck the politicians, fuck the husks, geths and all those motherfuckers, FUCK YOU SHEPARD…fuck me what the hell am I doing…_ Despite the struggles of the Reaper War and Cerberus, Jack is happy that all her students that got out of Grissom Academy survived, though most of them either lost a limb or contracted a disease. The refugee dock is busy with rations being delivered and shared as well as humans and other species either mourning or asking questions about the state of the aftermath. The radio by a soldier screeched before a man spokie, his words perking Jack’s interest “Commander Shepard has been found. He’s being taken to the Medical Centre at Zone 813”

“Well damn me to hell, nothing can kill that guy!” Jack immediately stands up and rush to one of the shuttles that are leaving to transport food to different Zones, she hops on with no one daring to tell her off, she mutters to herself “Alright Shepard, I’m coming.” The shuttle takes off and heads towards Zone 800-850.

**Samantha Traynor:**  “I see doctor, thank you” you hear Samantha’s lovely voice echo in the quiet room then the soft _whirr_ of the automatic doors closing, your lover then approaches you and takes a seat on the lonely stool by the bed. “Hey~” she coos sweetly while gently stroking your fringe up your head. “How are you feeling?” You attempt to reply but the life support and tube down your throat prevents you from muttering a single tone, you blink tiredly at Samantha letting her know that you are going to be fine. She understands this gesture and smiles sadly, the memory of losing you still fresh in her memory. When the crucible exploded, Samantha was in her original position praying deeply for your return, she cried _no_ repetitively to Joker and Shepard’s favourite crew, begging them to wait for your return but she realized the dire situation and closed her mouth and mourn inside as the shape of Earth receded into the distance. Most of the Normandy crew was helping deliver goods and resources all around the galaxy, some went their separate ways to help their people, Samantha stayed on the Normandy and helped it function, but when news delivered of the retrieval of your body, she asked Steve to take her to Earth so that she could join you once again. And so there she is holding your cold rough hand, hoping to bring the life back in your eyes again, the amusement on your face when she enthusiastically borrows your shower and bath tub, she long for those moments of peace and enjoyment and she will do damn everything just to see you smile again.

**Kelly Chambers:**

With that the speaker of the shuttle emits a Salarian voice notifying his passengers that they were entering the medical centre, the group should be ready for transfer. Kelly rushes next to you whilst holding a white bowl of ramen noodles “Open your mouth Shepard, you have to eat to get better faster.” You open your dry cracked mouth slightly, you shake your head as she brings the plastic spoon closer to your face. “I’d have gotten you something better, but the doctors suggests only soft to liquid food for now.” It hurts to utter a single syllable but you must, you croak nearly a whisper: “water”.

“I’m sorry Shepard, I didn’t quite get that.” She says leaning setting the bowl down on the metallic table next to you and leans closer. You groan painfully but you understand you need to be patient so you say it again, slightly louder but more painful. You gasp trying to ease the burning sensation in your throat, you attempt to moisten your lips with your tongue but to no avail since your muscle is as dry as the Sahara desert. Kelly nods her head finally understanding and rushes to the nearby water tank and pours you a cold cup of water, she carefully makes her way back by your side, lifts your head with her left hand and gently tilts the cup to your mouth. You gulp down the whole content and lay your heavy head back down on the uncomfortable thick pillow, the burning subsides allowing you to smile and rest peacefully. Kelly grabs the bowl from the desk and begin to feed you, who obediently slurps the cheap noodle. As she feeds you, Kelly recalls the end of the war when the military began telling people to evacuate the Citadel. There were people protesting not to be displaced again and that the Citadel is the only refuge, that the people were throwing it towards the Reapers, and some were rushing to get to the front of the line, some returned inside their homes hopelessness setting in but who would blame them? Not too long ago news came in that the Turians finally left their home open for Reapers in order to aid Earth, Thessia has fallen, and many were dead. Then there was Kelly and everyone who gave their trust to Shepard to save the galaxy, they were being filed into cargo ships and any transportation that can exit the Citadel. Kelly saw a family ushers their kids back inside the house, no matter how much she wanted to pull the children to safety and out of the Citadel she couldn’t because she knows she shouldn’t. It didn’t take long for the noise to elevate as more people began to panic and attack the riot control officers, a Molotov was thrown across the docking bay; flying just above passing Kelly’s head and as quickly did it appear in her vicinity she ducked and the Molotov glass hits a wall smashing into deadly shards and exploding affecting a couple of bystanders at the front of the line, people immediately rushed to them and assisted in taking out the fire, luckily the spaceships was not damaged. An asari commando gently ushers Kelly into the cargo ship that was nearing its limit, Kelly couldn’t help but analyse this asari who was bound to the Citadel, she knows that she’s going to die yet she is gentle, smiling at crying children and comforting people both young and old, she is willing to save thousands of people… _”She’s a lot like Shepard”_ Kelly thought, though deep down she hoped that Shepard does not die. Kelly gives Shepard another drink after finishing the ramen, she places the bowl in the sink, decreases the intensity of the light, and returns to her place by Shepard’s side.

**Diana Allers**

“Hey…” Diana says in her casual tone, but knowing her you hear the uncertainty in her voice. The life support clicks then hisses loudly in the quiet room, Diana was vulnerable without the company of her video camera and assignments. “So…the hero-*ahem* legend rises from the ashes.” She attempts to lighten the mood, you assure her that she’s doing fine with a small smirk. “You’ve been MIA for three days Shepard, you have no idea how great for morale your return is, everyone is determined more than ever to rebuild.” You listen attentively as your lover passionately explains to you the effect you brought to the lives of every single race in the galaxy, how people are listening to the news for update and something to bolster their spirits. Diana then begins to tell you what happened when you entered the Citadel, after the massive explosion that took down not only the reapers but also every single AI. The Normandy was just hit by the explosion as they had activated FTL causing them to crash in an unknown land that looks similar to a primitive Earth, unfortunately EDI shut down due to the explosion. Once the engineers got the engines of the Normandy rebooted they immediately went back to the Sol system, Diana was transferred into admiral Hackett’s ship where she and a couple of other journalists of different race got a new assignment, to report news and raise morale for the whole galaxy. “So that’s what I’ve been doing, hard work but nothing compared to yours.” She says, she lays her soft warm hands over your bruised and rough right hand. “By the way, the crew has a surprise for you once you can get back on your feet.”

 

* * *

 

A flash of light wakes Shepard up from their stasis, a male human doctor is waving his flashlight between one eye to the other checking their perceptual response. “Welcome back Shepard, you just came out of the operation and damn me for saying this but Cerberus’ implants and modification helped you survive.” Shepard thanks the doctor then sit upwards; in front of them are Garrus, Tali’Zorah, Liara, Dr. Chakwas, and Kaidan/Ashley, in unison they all stop what they were doing and walks to your bed.  
T: “Keelah, you have to stop killing yourself.”

G:“Nice to have you back Shepard, I gotta say I was gonna be pissed if you disband the Shepard-Vakarian team.”

T: “Why not Shepard-Zorah-Vakarian?”

G: “It..doesn’t have the same ring to it.”

L: *sits on your left* “I’m glad you aren’t leaving us yet Shepard.”

A (if alive): “Well damn Shepard, remind me not to get you mad.”

K (if alive): “Can’t expect less from the galaxy’s saviour.”

Dr. C: “Honestly Commander you can’t keep dying, it’s unhealthy.”

“I’ll keep that in mind Dr. Chakwas” Shepard says jokingly/annoyed. The doctor in charge of Shepard tells them that they can be discharged in a week after further post-examinations for their implants, physical and mental stability, he also notes that there are sleeping pills on the table beside Shepard to help them sleep before leaving the room. Curious to see what time of day it is, they turn their heads to the window showing the great black abyss of space, a small glimpse of a planet a couple of light years away, and billions of stars. “It’s 2100 hours commander” Dr. Chakwas says, “You should’ve seen Joker, he was bursting with joy when he heard the news.”

You: “What about EDI? I heard the explosion killed all AI’s.”

L: “You might want to ask Joker about that.”

T: “Unsurprisingly, my people are still debating whether to rebuild the geth or not.”

Y: “How long have I been out?”

A/K: “Three to four days, but so much has happened since; like every single race out there even batarians are helping every colony and planet.”

C: “Everyone, I think it’s time for us to go. We don’t want to overwhelm the Commander now, do we?”

Everyone agrees, says goodbye and begin to file out of the room, Garrus lingers back and walks towards the sleeping pills. He takes out two small pills and a cup of water, and hands it to Shepard who digests it immediately. “Miranda’s going to come by tomorrow morning, I don’t know what’s her business but if things starts to go south, press this button and we’ll be here” he hands Shepard a small rectangular device that has a single round button at one end and a tiny unlit bulb at the other. Shepard looks sceptically at their turian companion. “How’d you know all this?”

“Just looking out for my buddy, my times as Archangel wasn’t spent looking pretty at the hideout.” With that, he leaves Shepard in isolation in their empty sterile room, Shepard lies back down and closes their eyes and falls into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: Legenda est pastor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being dug up from Earth, Shepard is taken to a medical facility deep in space to recover. Their friends and companion that survived the War hears about their recovery and wastes no time to make contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the long due update, but I thought nobody wanted more so here you go! ^_^  
> This has chapter have less to do with romance and more on what's going on outside.

  
GIF found [here (Can't find original publisher).](https://78.media.tumblr.com/a065e2b503df99cf1c92c1d3bb2301db/tumblr_mrdluoO7KT1qiotbqo1_500.gif)

A flash of light wakes Shepard up from their stasis, a male human doctor is waving his flashlight between one eye to the other checking their perceptual response. “Welcome back Shepard, you just came out of the operation and damn me for saying this but Cerberus’ implants and modification is the reason we have you today.” Shepard thanks the doctor then sit upwards; in front of them are Garrus, Tali’Zorah, Liara, Dr. Chakwas, and Kaidan/Ashley, in unison they all stop what they were doing and walks to your bed.

Tali is the first to speak to Shepard, she is sitting on the visitor chair next to your bed. “Keelah, you have to stop killing yourself.” Garrus stands on the other side of Tali “Nice to have you back Shepard, I gotta say I was gonna be pissed if you disband the Shepard-Vakarian team.”

“Why not Shepard-Zorah-Vakarian?”

“It..doesn’t have the same ring to it.”

Liara who is standing behind Tali’s chair pipes up “I’m glad you aren’t leaving us yet Shepard.”

Ashley (if alive) says after Liara “Well damn Shepard, you really are a Legend.”

Kaidan (if alive) says after Liara “Can’t expect less from the galaxy’s saviour.”

Dr. Chakwas who is standing at the end of the bed finally speaks up “Honestly Commander you can’t keep dying, it’s unhealthy.”

“I’ll keep that in mind Dr. Chakwas” Shepard says jokingly/annoyed. The doctor in charge of Shepard tells them that they can be discharged in a week after further post-examinations for their implants, physical and mental stability, he also notes that there are sleeping pills on the table beside Shepard to help them sleep before leaving the room. Curious to see what time of day it is, they turn their heads to the window showing the great black abyss of space, a small glimpse of a planet a couple of light years away, and billions of stars. “It’s 2100 hours commander” Dr. Chakwas says, “You should’ve seen Joker, he was bursting with joy when he heard the news.” With the mention of Joker, you remember the causes of your action to activate the massive EMP “What about EDI? I heard the explosion killed all AI’s.”

“I think it’s best if you and Joker discuss this.” Liara replies with a soft smile.

“Unsurprisingly, my people are still debating whether to rebuild the geth or not.” Tali says, you remember how you had helped the Quanari and the Geth reach a peaceful conclusion. “How long have I been out?”

“Three to four days, but so much has happened since; like every single race out there even batarians are helping every colony and planet.” Ashley/Kaidan responds. “Everyone, I think it’s time for us to go. We don’t want to overwhelm the Commander now, do we?” Dr. Chawas says, everyone agrees, says goodbye and begin to file out of the room, Garrus lingers back and walks towards the sleeping pills. He takes out two small pills and a cup of water, and hands it to Shepard who digests it immediately. “Miranda’s going to come by tomorrow morning, I don’t know what’s her business but if things starts to go south, press this button and we’ll be here” he hands Shepard a small rectangular device that has a single round button at one end and a tiny unlit bulb at the other. Shepard looks sceptically at their turian companion. “How’d you know all this?”

“Just looking out for my buddy, my times as Archangel wasn’t spent looking pretty at the hideout.” With that, he leaves Shepard in isolation in their empty sterile room, Shepard lies back down and closes their eyes and falls into a deep slumber.

The following morning Shepard awakes to an empty room, on his side table sits an awesome looking screen. It has a cyan base colour and white UI that says the date and time on Earth, and universal news. There is a note leaning on the neck of the desktop:

_Hey Shepard,_

_Get well soon! We heard from Dr. Chakwas how there are no clocks in the hospital so we got you this beauty. We would have loved to visit with Garrus and Tali but the man wants us to stay here and help rebuild._

_Samantha Traynor and Steve Cortez._

Just as you finish reading the note, the door opens and in comes a familiar face. Miranda smiles at you “Shepard” she greets, she now has blonde short hair and her outfit is no longer the skin tight Cerberus latex; rather it is now a white and violet long sleeve tunic with white pants. “Loving the new look.” Shepard smirks, “blonde actually suits you.”

“Thanks, I heard the best way to move on is changing your looks.” Miranda says “Anyways, you must have questions, I’ll try to answer all of them as best I can.”

“What happened to me?”

“There was a large explosion from the Citadel and an activation of some kind of EMP that rendered all Artificial Intelligence dead. I don’t quite understand how it specifically targeted AIs but it probably have something to do with the coding in Reapers. As for you surviving, I was pretty surprised too, but it made sense; if somehow you were to die during your time with us it would’ve been expensive to repeat the Lazarus Project, so I believe that the Illusive Man have implemented some self-regenerating or defence reagent that would only be activated only when your body metabolism slows to a rate that is similar to a brain dead man.” Miranda pauses waiting for your response, when none came she continues. “This must be very confusing for you Shepard, I know it was for me. When your tracking device began to show your body slowly stabilising I ordered a full construction team to your location, so they can dig you up. Don’t worry, I also had the device removed, I forgot I had one installed on you a year ago.”

“What’s happening now?”

“Simple rebuilding, Thessaria took the most damage. What inspires me the most is how every single race out there set aside their differences to help each other, no one’s asking for a reward or anything, they all lost somebody or something. It’s… nice. When you get out of here, I’ll send a ship to pick you up and take you to the colony.”

“Colony?”

“The Normandy crew found an uninhabited planet that’s similar to Earth. It’s where humans currently reside while a new Citadel is being built and Earth getting fixed, some are already planning to colonize there. It’s quite beautiful Shepard, it’s a bit weird but they called the planet Legenda est Pastor, or Salvator in short.”

“Latin. Fancy.”

“It was in honour of you.” Miranda then checks her omni-tool, “I’d love to stay around and tell you more Shepard but I have to go, duty calls.” Miranda leaves the room just as the same doctor as the day before entered. “Alright Commander, ready for your therapy?” the doctor asks, Shepard simply looks outside their window and wonders what awaits them outside, what the future will bring to them, his friends, and lover.


End file.
